Antes de ser lo que debes ser: Kaory's Dairy
by Kaori-C
Summary: Apartado de Gea: el renacer del Fenix, nada mas para que conoscmos mas quien es Kaori, leanlo nos ean malos y dejen Reviews y tambien lean el otro ok ok by by besos NAmy
1. El persing

Kaori's Dairy  
  
Mi nombre es Kaori Cromwell tengo 17 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria, estudie en el King's College situado en Londres mis papas son Charles y Clarissa Cromwell y mi mejor amigo es Thomas Larson. Mi verdadero nombre es Kaori Shiwa y nací el 29 de julio de 1986, mi signo es Leo y mi tipo de sangre es O+. Lo que mas me gusta comer es la lasaña, es muy rica :D mi favorita (cualquier tipo de pastas). Soy muy callada, pero alegre a la vez, a veces cuando como muchos dulces (chocolates) me pongo algo hiperactiva que parece que tome un poco jeje. Se podría decir que soy una persona triste, y madura, aunque la mayoría de las veces me comporte como una niña chiquita y consentida. Lo que menos me gusta... bueno ahora que lo pienso no se que es lo que no me gusta ô_ô (soy rara), me gusta salir de compras, y escuchar música cualquier tipo en especial Rap y Techno Classic. Desde muy pequeña estudie piano y violín, son mis instrumentos preferidos, (no se nota que me gusta la música clásica verdad?). Me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte en si.  
  
Solo para que me conozcan un poquito más aquí hay algo acerca de mi vida empecemos a los 12 años ½ antes de que mi papa muriera, es decir hace ya 5 años mas o menos...  
  
Jueves 10 de abril de 1998 El persing...  
  
Como siempre esta lloviendo, no hay día que no llueva y si lo hay es de milagro. A mis casi 13 años y yo aquí sentada en la clase mas aburrida del día "Historia de la Antigua Gran Bretaña II" no es que no me guste, por que en realidad me fascina la Historia pero... a veces resulta ser un poco aburrida con tantos nombres y fechas. Lo único que me quita el dormirme es que el profesos es muy guapo ^o^, nada mas por el saco buenas notas en su materia jejeje.  
  
La clase ya acabo, que lastima u_u... pero que bueno ^_^. Uyyy ahí viene Thomas con sus amigos...  
  
Thomas: hey que haces?  
  
Thomas Larson mi mejor amigo, es muy divertido y ocurrente y sobre todo guapo, soy la envidia de todas nada mas por ser su amiga. Se puede hablar con el de cualquier cosa, pero me he metido en varios problemas con mi padres cuando estoy con el. Es serio y toda la cosa pero cuando se trata de divertirse el sabe lo suyo; también es uno de los mejores estudiantes, pero claro todavía le falta mucho para alcanzarme.  
  
Kaori: no mucho y tu? ---cierro mi libreta Thomas: aquí, nada más --- dijo haciendo su cabello hacia atrás. Kaori: mmm... si como no, seguro tu y tus amigos ya planearon hacer algo verdad--- dije insinuando que harían algo malo. Thomas: jajajaja para nada como crees ---voltea a ver a sus compas Sean: se sienta a mi lado---- parece que siempre que nos ves, crees que estamos planeando hacer algo malo.  
  
Sean Kean es el tipo mas guapo de primero de secundaria, es todo un bombón, según he escuchado decir, incluso tiene popularidad en las de tercero, es muy coqueto, pero no es mi tipo. De los cuatro es el más solicitado con las chicas, aparte de Thomas, es alto y no esta nada mal pero dudo que tenga cerebro.  
  
Kaori: y no es así --- dije alejándome un poquito de el y viéndolo feo. Thomas: jajaja, bueno en realidad solo haremos unas cuantas travesuras K. Kaori: unas cuantas? Para ti que son cuantas? Sean: un par o más no Tom? Thomas: si solo un par, amenos que algo se nos ocurra en el camino. Anthon: si, como la ultima ves que hicimos enojar a intendente al poner miel en los asientos de la sala de maestros, y después terminamos haciendo una pelea de comida en la cafetería.  
  
Anthon Pearson niño lindo y muy gracioso, como olvidar esa ves, ami nada mas por estar con ellos me llevaron a la dirección, cuando mi papa se entero, me castigo toda una semana. En fin el es el mas serio de todos pero sabe hacerte reír, y sobretodo callarse cuando debe hacerlo, es buen estudiante, pero lo echaron a perder Thomas y Sean y nos e diga de Vick.  
  
Thomas: jajaja si fue genial jajajaja Kaori: si como olvidarlo --- dije sarcásticamente Sean: lo mejor fue ver la cara del intendente mientras limpiaba el relajo jajaja Kaori: no le encontré la gracia ¬_¬ --- abrí uno de mis libros Vick: bueno es que no estabas cuando lo vimos.  
  
Vick o Víctor Gibbon es el buscapleitos, siempre lo ves en la oficina del director, nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacer algo que lo lleve aya, también tiene popularidad con las chicas nada mas por su cara de chico rebelde, y su forma de vestir, que por cierto me agrada como viste tiene estilo el chamaco.  
  
Kaori: no, no estaba, estaba siendo castigada, nada mas por estar con ustedes, gracias--- dije algo molesta haciendo como que leía Thomas: jajaja bueno, no me negaras que te diviertes con nosotros. Sean: a pesar que eres la mejor estudiante, siempre te ven con nosotros, que querías que pensaran. Kaori: que tengo cerebro? --- dije como sarcasmo. Anthon: jajajaja, en ves de quejarte deberías venir con nosotros que dices?  
  
Kaori: mmmm ---- en realidad no es mala idea pensé, es decir siempre me divierto con ellos. Vick: si ven con nosotros Kaori va a ser divertido. Kaori: me lo dice una persona que se la pasa metido como ratón en la dirección? Vick: si ese mero --- me guiño el ojo Thomas: si, vamos te prometo que no te involucraremos... bueno solo un poco. Kaori: y que gano yo con eso? Sean: disfrutar nuestra compañía --- dijo poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombre como abrazándome. Thomas: si bueno --- quita el brazo de Sean de mi ---- no seas tan meloso Sean ella no es para ti. Anthon: jajaja si Sean no te emociones. Sean: ja, ella se lo pierde. Thomas: bueno entonces que Kaori vienes con nosotros? Kaori: ahorita? Vick: esa es la idea, nos vamos a saltar la última clase. Anthon: si, mientras mas pronto mejor, ya me aburrí. Kaori: eso es lo que estaban planeando? Thomas: claro, pues que creías, que íbamos a hacer desastres? Kaori: no me sorprendería ¬_¬ Vick: si nuestra reputación va de mal en peor, pero si te vas con nosotros?  
  
Sean: o que tu papa no te deja? Kaori: no es mala idea deja le hablo para pedirle permiso ò_o ---- eso si me hizo enojar como me choca!! Thomas: ya, ya no peleen, además Kaori no necesita pedirle permiso a su papa ya esta grande y sabe lo que hace, así que no hables Sean ---- le dio una mirada amenazadora, es que no le gustaba que se metieran conmigo. Sean: si, como quieran --- estaba ardido jajajaja que bueno jajajaja Anthon: entonces vas Kaori? Kaori: mmmm ---- no es mala idea además yo también estoy aburrida ---- si esta bien los acompaño Vick: así me gusta que te reveles jajaja ---- me da una palmadita en la espalda Thomas: perfecto, sabia que dirías que si, aunque nos costo poquito ---- me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas  
  
Y pues como se había dicho antes de que empezara la ultima clase nosotros ya nos habíamos ido a recorrer las calles de Londres, estuvimos en el centro de la ciudad, donde se encuentran las vistas más conocidas, que está situado en la orilla norte del río Tamesis, pero como todo joven no nada mas estuvimos ahí, fuimos a varios centros comerciales, a ver que veíamos, estuvimos por varios puestos situados a orillas del rió y claro como me encantan el tipo de cosas que venden ahí pues no me aguante las ganas de comprar algo jeje  
  
Vick: oigan vengan, miren lo que encontré!  
  
Todos fuimos hacia donde estaba Vick, que era un local donde se hacían persing's y tatuajes  
  
Anthon: no me digas que te vas a hacer uno? Vick: se vería muy bien en mi expediente vamos--- entro en el local. Anthon: ya que vamos. Sean: si no perdemos nada con ver. Thomas: --- voltea a verme--- quieres entrar? Kaori: mmm si por que no ---- los dos entramos juntos--- Vick: este esta curado. Sean: piensas ponerte un arete? Vick: si justo aquí en la ceja Anthon: que dirán tus padres cuando lo vean? Vick: no mucho jajaja ya les había dicho y no pareció que les molestara Kaori: en serio? Si yo también le comente a mi papa sobre eso y no me dijo nada que sonara a que no lo podía hacer. Thomas: espera, espera, espera, piensas caberte un arete y no me habías dicho nada??? ---- dijo tomándome por los hombros muy alterado Anthon: oye viejo calmado, no es algo del otro mundo --- le dijo tratando de calmarlo y separarlo de mi Thomas: creo que te hace mal juntarte con nosotros. Kaori: si, solo un poco. Vick: entonces te vas a hacer un persing conmigo?? En donde? --- dijo muy emocionado Kaori: si!! ^_^ por que no Thomas: pero no puedes!!! Kaori: pero por que no? --- realmente me sorprende que diga eso. Sean: es solo un persing además ya esta grandecita para saber que es lo que hace. Thomas: ¬_¬ muy graciosos Sean, pero esta bien si quieres háztelo Vick: así se habla hermano! Pero bueno en donde te lo vas a hacer? Kaori: en el ombligo ^o^  
  
En realidad a Thomas no le agrado mucho que me hiciera un arete en el ombligo, pero lo tomo con calma, y ya después le agrado la idea, y no dejaba de decirme que se veía bien y que quería ver la cara de mi mama cuando le enseñara el persing, es que mi mama no esta muy de acuerdo con esas cosas, no es como mi papa, es que mi papa es muy lindo y dice que yo se lo que es correcto y lo que no, no me esta cuidando a cada rato como mi mama que siempre esta viendo que hago y que no hago jajaja, es que soy medio latosa, y traviesa, y según ella Thomas es el que me hace ser así de "vaga", y aunque es así, ami me gusta salir jajaja.  
  
Thomas: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana no cuates? Vick: si, haber que se nos ocurre para no perder la costumbre. Anthon: bien yo ya me voy a mi casa tengo tareas que hacer. --- se fue caminando pues su casa estaba cerca Sean: si yo también ya me voy tengo hambre, nos vemos mañana Vick: bueno este muchachote se despide princesa, señor, adiós Kaori: adiós Vick! ^_^  
  
Ya todos se habían ido y solo quedábamos Thomas y yo.  
  
Thomas: bueno te llevo a tu casa, me muero por ver la cara de tu mama jajajaja Kaori: aun me duele un poquito --- dije viendo mi ombligo. Thomas: al rato se te quita vamos! ---- me abraza con un brazo y nos vamos caminando  
  
Bien Thomas y yo llegamos a mi casa, mi papa estaba en su despacho, con unos clientes suyos, y mi mama en su cuarto arreglándose por que irían al teatro en la noche. Como teníamos hambre fuimos a la cocina a ver que había de comer ya que habíamos terminado de vaciar el refrigerador, íbamos subiendo hacia mi cuarto cuando sale mi mama y me dice que me cambie y cuando vio a Thomas lo saludo y lo invito a ir con nosotros, el claro dijo que si.  
  
Kaori: se ver curado no crees ---- dije viéndome al espejo y destapando mi ombligo Thomas: si, ya me empieza a agradar --- dijo acostado en mi cama viendo unas revistas.  
  
En eso entra mi mama directa hacia mi guardarropa buscando que me iba a poner, y cuando voltea a verme lo primero que vio fue el arete.  
  
Clarissa: Kaori Cromwell explícame que es eso?! --- dijo enojada poniendo la ropa en la cama y dirigiéndoos hacia ami Kaori: es un ombligo mama. Clarissa: muy graciosa señorita, muy graciosa, solo espera a que venga tu padre --- sale del cuarto gritándole a mi papa que estaba cerrando la puerta pues sus clientes ya se habían ido Thomas: creo que se enojo. Kaori: tu crees?? Charles: que es lo que pasa Clarissa por que gritas tanto? Clarissa: ven haber lo que hizo tu hija ---- dijo entrando a mi cuarto y tomándome del brazo y enseñándole a mi papa mi ombligo Charles: mmm y bien, que es lo que quieres que vea Clarissa? Clarissa: que no ves?? Se hizo un arete en el ombligo. Charles: oh si, esta muy bonito el arete no crees? Clarissa: estas de acuerdo con esto? Charles: que quieres que haga? Ya se lo hizo.  
  
Thomas y yo intercambiamos miradas, al escuchar lo que le contestaba mi padre a mi mama, eso claro hizo enojar más a mi mama, y salio del cuarto  
  
Charles: mmm ya se enojo pero al rato se le pasa. Kaori: papa... tu no estas enojado verdad? Charles: por supuesto que no, a mi me gusta, bueno cámbiate y tu Thomas ve a tu casa para que te cambies nosotros pasamos por ti. Thomas: si seños, con permiso, nos vemos al rato Kaori --- me guiña el ojo y me dice al ido "no lo pude haber disfrutado mas" Charles: bueno que esperas cámbiate, y cuando estés lista bajas de acuerdo? Kaori: si papa ^_^  
  
Bien fuimos por Thomas a su casa y de ahí nos fuimos al teatro y saliendo fuimos a cenar, mi mama seguía algo molesta, pero lo disimulaba. En fin fuimos a dejar a Thomas a su casa y nos vinimos para la casa, mi mama se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada y mi papa se quedo leyendo en su despacho un rato mas, y pues yo me fui a mi cuarto y me puse la pijama y comencé a escribir en mi diario como era costumbre, y pues aquí me tienen jajaja  
  
Bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir por que es tarde y estoy muy cansada... Uyyy tengo un persing!!! ^_^ jejejejeje buenas noches, by, by...  
  
My first persing... that's cool lol... 'night 


	2. Solo un poco de diversion

Martes 20 de abril 1998 Solo un poco de diversión...  
  
Bien ya tenía varios días sin escribir, pero es que últimamente no ha pasado nada importante en mi vida que bueno... sin embargo, hoy nos acaban de asignar un nuevo profesor de francés, que esta... bueno para que les digo... jajaja buenísimo! Es todo un galán tiene 20 años y esta solterito... lastima que yo este tan chiquita, por que si no fuera así seria otra historia jejeje... pero que estoy diciendo, en fin...  
  
Es la segunda hora y estoy aburridísima, la profesora se la ha pasado dictando y dictando, pero yo me canse y decidí hacer otra cosa, y bueno Thomas esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, esta escribiendo algo, pero no se que es oh esperen es para mi ^o^ jejeje haber que dice:  
  
T: Hey Kaori! ya me aburrí!!! Que haces??? Kaori: Como que hago? Pero que le pasa... bueno le contestare...  
  
K: tu que crees menso... no te creas jejeje, hago lo mismo que tu... nada, por que estoy aburrida. --- se lo pasa a Thomas Thomas: voltea a verla ----tontita...--- escribe en el papel y se lo pasa  
  
T: ahh si ya veo, pero que tanto escribes? Kaori: chismoso...--- le pasa el papel con la contestación  
  
K: nada interesante... --- se lo regresa Thomas: que mentirosa es...--- escribe y se lo pasa  
  
T: bien ya entendí, pero bueno no quieres hacer algo interesante? --- se lo pasa Kaori: mmmm --- voltea a verlo y el le hace una seña de que siga escribiendo  
  
K: a que te refieres con interesante? Thomas: que a que me refiero?? --- escribe y se lo pasa  
  
T: no te hagas, nos vemos a la salida ok y mejor te dejo por que la maestra ya me vio feito jejeje beso mensa! Kaori: mensa?! Pero que le pasa...  
  
A que se refería a interesante? Seguramente estaban planeando algo el y sus amigos, y la verdad no se por que me decía si quería hacer algo interesante, que acaso mi vida es aburrida?  
  
En todo el día Thomas y sus amigos estuvieron desaparecidos, al único que vi fue a Anthon, el es el único responsable, pero para mi hay gato encerrado, no me engañan. Me dirigía hacia la puerta para irme a mi casa, esperanzada de que lo interesante no llegara, estaba a punto de salir, de poner un pie fuera cuando de pronto...  
  
Vick: oye lindura! --- dijo recargado en la puerta Kaori: ah hola Vick --- me acerque a el Vick: que ya te vas? --- estaba todo desfajado, se veía tan guapo... Kaori: eh? Bueno este... pues si. ---- que lindo!! ^_^ Vick: tan temprano? Kaori: bueno es que tengo hambre ---- si ya es tarde! Vick: no me digas que Thomas no te dijo nada? Kaori: bueno me menciono algo pero no lo vi en todo el día, después de la segunda hora, lo que me recuerda donde estuviste tu? Vick: yo? Jaja bueno ya sabes, en la oficina del director, para no perder la costumbre Kaori: si debí imaginarlo, pero y Sean? Vick: seguro esta con Thomas y Anthon Kaori: y tu por que no estas con ellos? Vick: pues por que te estaba esperando a ti. Kaori: sonrojada --- a mi? Y eso para que o que? Vick: bueno tu sabes Thomas me pidió que te llevara. Kaori: pero por que tu? Vick: bueno tu sabes que no confía mucho en Sean cuando se trata de ti y bueno Anthon es el que nos proporciona todo así que no pudo, que no quieres ir conmigo? Kaori: un poco nerviosa --- no claro que no, es que en realidad no se nada. Vick: jajajaja, si me imagine que no te diría nada pero no te preocupes no es nada malo ya veras, y mejor vamonos que van a sospechar --- la toma del brazo --- dame tu mochila Kaori: esta bien --- que lindo, es toda una lindura este revoltoso ^_^  
  
Bien Vick y yo fuimos a casa de Anthon, ya que por lo que pude ver nos estaban esperando ahí, y no había nadie más que ellos, era raro que sus papas no estuvieran ahí, pero estaba el hermano mayor de Anthon, John Pearson tiene 15 años esta como para comérselo vivo jejeje, pero tiene novia, maldita!! Jejeje... aunque... jajaja hay no, ya estoy alucinando jajajaja  
  
John: hola Kaori, hacia mucho que no te veía --- dijo sonriéndome Kaori: con la sonrisa mas coqueta que tengo --- ni yo a ti, como has estado? John: no me quejo, oye te has puesto muy bonita. Kaori: roja como un tomate --- gracias también tu... oye y tus papas? John: salieron de la ciudad por negocios, ya sabes como son esas cosas. Kaori: si, me imagino... y tu novia? John: ah bueno, ya no somos nada, terminamos hace mas de un mes. Kaori: yo y mi bocota!! --- yo... perdón no sabia. John: no te preocupes, no fue nada serio de todas formas. Vick: como que están hablando mucho --- oye y donde esta Anthon? John: creo que esta en su cuarto con los otros. Vick: ahh perfecto, bueno si nos disculpas, nos retiramos John --- me tomo del brazo, pues era mas que obvio que no le gusto vernos juntos Kaori: nos vemos después --- dije con una sonrisa John: si nos vemos, ojala y un día de estos te dejen sola para platicar Kaori: si ojala --- más les vale Vick: oye no te quedes atrás, vamos que nos están esperando Kaori: pero no me jales!!!  
  
La verdad no entendí por que me jalaba tanto, ni que fuéramos a hacer que. En fin llegamos al cuarto de Anthon donde estaban ya todos reunidos, yo ni tenia idea de que hacia ahí, me sentía muy acople e incomoda, eran demasiados hombres... definitivamente necesitan conseguirse una novia, para no sentirme sola.  
  
Thomas: por que tardaron tanto? --- dijo mientras estaba sentado Vick: ah es que nos encontramos a John y tu sabes Kaori hablo con el, y el con ella, y como que las cosas se estaban poniendo raras Anthon: John??? Mmmm ten cuidado Kaori Kaori: de que estas hablando? --- pero que le pasa, ni que me fuera a hacer algo con solo hablar Anthon: seguro ya te dijo que no tiene novia verdad? Kaori: si bueno me lo dijo pero que tiene que ver? --- la verdad no se que tiene de malo que me lo haya dicho, están locos Thomas: en serio ya no tiene novia? Con lo bonita que estaba. Sean: si, estaba buenísima la morra Anthon: si, pero ese no es el punto, nada mas no seas tan linda con el quieres Kaori: no se a que te refieres Vick: a que no le sonrías tanto como hace rato --- algo celoso Kaori: no le sonreí tanto, que ahora resulta que no puedo ser amable Thomas: no es eso Kaori es que eres muy coqueta, y pues no tiene novia, y tu eres bonita, y no tienes novio y pues... Sean: si eres una promiscua Kaori: oye!! Ò_o --- como que promiscua? Acaso me sabes algo ehh pero que le pasa, si el es el promiscuo. Anthon: bueno no es para tanto, además... bueno mejor a lo que vinimos. Kaori: este seguro esta ocultando algo --- y a que se supone que "vinimos" por que yo no tengo idea de que hago aquí! Y por cierto debería conseguirse novia, por que me siento sola! Sean: si bueno yo tengo varias, pero nos saben callarse y nos meterían en un gran problema. Thomas: bueno, a lo que vinimos Kaori, es a planear algo y necesitamos tu ayuda. Kaori: mi ayuda? Para que? --- ahora que se les ocurrió Anthon: la cosa es esta...  
  
Realmente lo que pensaban hacer era una locura, y no solo eso querían que yo les ayudara!! La verdad me esta afectando juntarme con ellos. Bueno el punto es que acepte a ayudarlos, pues la verdad me gusto como sonó todo, uyyy si diversión jejeje a nadie le hace daño de ves en cuando.  
  
La cosa estuvo así...  
  
Resulta que Tania Lauree la ex de Sean abrió la bocota con el director respecto a unas cositas que mis queridos niños habían hecho y claro por eso Vick estaba con el director hoy, pues se hecho la culpa de lo que la maldita simplona había dicho, y pues según lo que dijo no le fue muy bien. Había dicho que estaban fumando hierba y que Vick era el que la había llevado a la escuela, y que obviamente eso había sido una gran mentira, nada mas por que Vick no la quiso besar en una fiesta después de terminar con Sean, y el como era amigo de Sean no lo iba a hacer. El punto era este ellos se querían desquitar y querían que se supiera que todo había sido una gran mentira y pues tenían que lavar su ya tan manchado nombre, una cosa era ser conocidos como relajistas a drogos asi que decidieron...  
  
Sean: uno de nosotros se infiltrara en el vestidor de mujeres con tu ayuda. Kaori: con mi ayuda???? ---- que acaso están locos??? Thomas: si bueno no esperaras que te mandemos a ti verdad?? Kaori: y por que no? Sean: por que te conoce y sabe que eres nuestra amiga y no te va decir la verdad tan fácilmente Kaori por eso Anthon: es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda. Kaori: pero para que? Anthon: para que decidas quien de nosotros va a entrar al vestidor. Kaori: y como voy yo a decidir eso? Vick: nos harás una prueba de maquillaje --- dijo jugando Kaori: ~_~ deben estar bromeando verdad? No pensaran realmente en que uno de ustedes se vestirá de mujer verdad? Thomas: bueno si es lo que te estamos diciendo. Anthon: y eso no es todos. Kaori: ah no??? --- ahora que mas se les ocurrió? Thomas: necesitamos ropa de mujer y pues que nos enseñes, bueno al que pase la prueba a comportarse como mujer tu sabes. Vick: nos ayudaras verdad?? --- dijo haciendo me una carita graciosa. Kaori: mmm esta bien... pero están locos en verdad lo están, y si los descubren en el vestidor yo ni los conozco de acuerdo? Thomas: dándome un beso en la mejilla---- por eso te quiero chaparrita de mi vida. Kaori: si bueno ya lo se... ---- me encanta que me digas que soy su vida jejeje. Anthon: y bien quien será el..., bueno la afortunada que la hará pagar? Kaori: bueno en realidad no lo se, pero... --- pensé por un momento viéndolos detenidamente y dije...--- creo que el apropiado seria... Anthon. Anthon: yo?!?! Kaori: si tu, que no quieres?? Anthon: pero por que yo?? --- que no soy masculino? Kaori: bueno tú preguntaste y pues tu eres el indicado, es que eres mas carita, y será mas fácil Vick: jajajajajaja Anthon: que graciosos no Vick? Sean: bueno es que... Anthon: es que, que Sean? Sean: bueno... no es culpa de nosotros que seas carita. Kaori: bueno ya!! Es mejor que hagamos esto de una ves. Anthon: esta bien, Thomas: bueno yo me voy tengo una cita. Kaori: cita? Con quien? --- dijo que tenia una cita? Quien es la mandita? Thomas: Con Cherry Wayne Sean: con Cherry? Oye hermano so es tener buen gusto Vick: si, es muy bonita la niña. Thomas: si peor no como mi Kaori. Kaori: ahora componla, pensé ---- sabes Anthon creo que te queda el azul Thomas: oye no me ignores Sean: déjala esta celosa Vick: si, la estas cambiando por Cherry... Anthon: no la molesten. Thomas: es verdad! Yo no estoy cambiando a nadie. Kaori: bueno yo me voy, luego vengo Anthon para ver en que quedamos Thomas: oye Kaori! Anthon: creo que no debiste mencionárselo. Thomas: seria peor si no se lo digo. Sean: si déjenla, luego se le pasa Vick: oye tengo hambre dame algo de comer Anthon! Anthon: que cómodo eres no crees?  
  
Me fui algo enojada por lo de la cita de Thomas, y no fue por que Cherry me cayera mal, al contraria era una persona muy linda, pero casi no la conocía, y es solo que soy muy celosa con Thomas y no se por que, aunque el también es celoso conmigo cuando se trata de un chavo. En fin Anthon y yo pasamos unos días ensayando todo lo que iba a hacer y como debía actuar y sobretodo como si iba vestir. Cuando por fin estuvo listo Anthon entro al vestidor de chicas y comenzó a hablar con la chismosa de Tania Lauree, lo mas increíble es que ella le dijo todo lo que había hecho, sin siquiera conocerlo y sin imaginarse que era Anthon de hecho era muy buen actor, y no se veía tan mal de mujer pero no era lo suyo. Lo importante es que Anthon grabo la conversación que tubo con Tania y después fue con el director para desmentirlo que había dicho de ellos, claro que para el director fue raro que hayan conseguido esa prueba pero no le tomo mucha importancia y Tania Lauree tubo su merecido, eso en resumen, por que tengo flojera de escribirlo todo, pero lo que si puedo decir es que fue muy divertido ver su cara cuando el director le mostró la grabación.  
  
Y si me preguntan de la cita de Thomas, según supe no le fue tan mal, pero no paso nada entre ellos, el me dijo que solo platicaron y que se aburrió un poquito. Pero no estoy muy convencida, aunque no los he vuelto a ver juntos, al parecer no son su tipo el uno del otro... jajajaja que bueno ^o^ 


End file.
